Once upon a time
by InspectorZebra
Summary: One day in Fairyland, Kirsty and Rachel fall upon a story more old than time, deep Inside the the fairies castle. Without knowing it, they would get involved in the battle against a ancient threat where they will be push to their limits. The girls are going to learn that you shouldn't awake sleeping legends... -rated T for intense battle and maybe blood-
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on the Rainbow Magic fandom. It will be a kind of AU universe since all the events that happen before the Rainbow Magic series are mine own invention. There will be many OC in this story, but I promess to make my best to not create Mary Sue! Parol of honor! If I do advertise me, i will correct it immediately. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Rainbow Magic or any characters exception of the OC (Jokul Frosti, I'm not sure if he could be considered like one because of the non-canon/canon stuff, but i will check). **

* * *

**Prologue **

**A legend yet to be told **

_Fairyland, a long time ago..._

_Upon a hill in a green valley, a tall figure was observing the sleeping kingdom. The air around him was thick and a aureole of frost was forming around his feet. The place was of a great magnificence with the hypnotizing stars in the night sky and the mysterious forest in the west, but this wonder did nothing to him. Instead he looked at the valley with a cold look full of disdain. Each element was carefully analysed to be after heavily judged:_

_-" Pff! Everything is so shiny and warm. It weep the sickening joy and happiness, like those pesky fairies. And... no unbelievable... the forest is not even guarded! Those elfs do their job very poorly. It will be more easy that I had think and-_

_- Jokul, what are you doing at this time?" _

_The said Jokul turned around to see just behind him the spirit. It was a women, fairy-like, with long fire wigs who shine slowly in the darkness. On his face was the indifferent look that she always harbored. It particularly annoyed Jokul Frosti by the fact that he couldn't lecture her, making the women a total mystery to him._

_-" Analysed the battlefield. You know, utile stuff, he replied coldly. _

_- You don't need to be rude. I couldn't attend to the mission because Spring was sick today and I have to take care of her. She can't stand like you or Simon, she is still a child. _

_- And? She has to make herself stronger! We can't always stop for spirits like her Phenixia, she is one of the Four for god sake! By the way, Spring is 467 years old; that's not my definition of "child", he spits at the mention of the word." _

_Phenixia had to breathe in to stop the snarky remark that she would had love to replied to the winter spirit. It was no time to fight, but Jokul knew pretty well that Spring was more fragile than them and it make the fire boil up in her veins. Her opposite could be such a jerk sometimes! But she couldn't change that: as the winter itself, Jokul was cold in body and heart. Empathy was a foreign subject for him._

_She said: _

_- "Anyway, how we are going to open the gates? The palace is too well protected to simply lead a charge on it. _

_- No problem, Simon had been given the plan of the place, so he is going to infiltrate the palace and open it for us. _

_- Good." _

_Then they simply rested there, staring at the horizon in silence. Their auras of ice and fire were entering in collision, making little flickers in the air. Phenixia finally broke the silence: _

_-" You know the consequences of all this if we lose, right? _

_- What do you mean? asked Jokul confused. _

_- I want to be sure that you know the issue of this war. You have the bad habit to do stupid things when your angry, she said amused. _

_- Rghmf!, he groaned. Of course I know it! But I'm confident that we will win. After this morning, Fairyland will be to us!"_

* * *

**So it was the first chapter:) ! I plan to make an alternation in the story between the past and the present. And to supercooldemonicizzywhich, I just have a question. You see, in my earlier work I had refered to you as a boy, but I'm actually not sure of your gender. So are you a girl or a boy? If I was wrong very sorry, I hadn't attended to be mean. **

**For the description of the characters, I know it's not a lot, but it will come later. So mysteeeery...**

**Next episode: Kirsty and Rachel!**


	2. remaking contact

**So chapter 2 is up! I will try to at least post the four first chapter before the end of the month, because after it's going to take more time since december is always the month which I have all the exams and projects. For the story itself, I assumed that it take place after the movie (_return to rainspell island _-a great film to watch-). Now reading time!**

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

**Remaking** **Contact**

_Present day, Rainspell island _

It's a bright sunny day. If you observe the ocean, you could see a mass of earth far away. If you approach of it, you could constate that it's an island cover of green forests and meadows. If you decide to come closer, you could read on the dock a sign saying:

_Welcome to rainspell island, a truly magical place._

If, definitely charming by the sign, you decide to stop on Rainspell island, you would surely see just in front of you two girl running on the beach, laughing. One would have long ebony hair with eyes full of wonder. The other will be a blonde girl with a luminous smile that make you want to smile in return. Those two, you'll have guess are, in order, Kirsty Tate and Rachel Walker.

Since their last adventure on this island, one year ago, after they had help the fairies to stop the world domination plan of Jack Frost, the calm returned to both the fairy and human world. But the fairy definitely hadn't forgotten them: Kirsty and Rachel had been invited often to pass time with theirs friends the Rainbow Fairies. Ruby, Amber, Sunny, Fern, Sky, Izzy and Heather; they could never forgot the adventures they shared with them. But right now the girls are not involved with any sort of magic. Instead, they simply profit of the good weather to walk and profit of the day.

"- Geez, this place had change! Look at all this new installations Kirsty!"

-A new sport complex, an observation marine life center... They had made everything to attract the tourist this year! Must had cost an arm and a leg.

- Yeah, I have heard that live there is more expensive than before, but the citizens want really hard to make the economy rolls. It's not like there are a lot of source of money on an island. So they maximize theirs efforts on tourism mom had told me.

- Hum. I hope they do not destroy the Rainspell island beauty by doing that. It's such a magnificent land!

- Stop to think about that dark thoughts. Do you want to return to the pot at the rainbow end?"

Kirsty smile immediately at the mention of the pot. Like Rachel, she just couldn't forget the cauldron where everything begin. As the girl are about to go, a voice stop them:

"Rachel! Kirsty! Where are you going?"

The voice actually is to a preteen redhead girl, not older than ten, who is running toward them. She is wearing a green shirt with flowered legging and assorted sandals, given her a "green" look. Kirsty and Rachel recognize her on sight. It is Lea, the young but sweet chief of the Rainspell Nature Club. She is know in town for her sometimes strange obsession with plants with which she is always comfy. She then begin to look like she would rather by with geraniums than them. Lea murmur:

"Well... I... I had heard that you... you would go see a rainbow. So could... could I come ? she ask looking on the floor all the time."

To maximize her chances, she adopts an innocent face. The kind of one little kid always makes when they want you to give them a cookie, even if you have already say three times no (of course you can take it anymore and you say yes). Kirsty is about to accept, but Rachel replied before she has the time to open her mouth:

" -We would very like Lea but it's kind of far, so I'm not sure your parents will accept. You now how adults get worried fastly. Sorry, maybe next time."

The look of disappointment on Lea face is unmistakable.

"Ok... I understand. You must be right, after all you are the big girls."

She leaves.

The girls rest there looking at the little gardener disappearing in the distance. When Lea is out of sight , Kirsty burst out:

"- Why you have done that?! She is all upset now.

- We couldn't take her with us and...

- It's because she ten and us thirteen, right? I would have like to hang with her even is she younger!

- Kirsty you don't understand! It's not the her, it's us.

-Us? But what-

-The fairies. It sure they are going to be at the pot. It's the portal to Fairyland. You know like me the rule: Fairyland must always...

-... be hidden to the realm of Human for their and the Magic People security. I already know it, just I think that we could trust more people. Imagine what the magic could bring to this world: wonder, dream, hope, _friendship_. This secret would be anyway in security with Lea. She can keep secret.

- Sure, but before we need the accord of the fairies. It's their secret after all... Anyway, let's talk about that later or we'll never go to the cauldron.

- Okay, but we'll have to do something with Lea at least.

-Of course."

Rachel smile and take Kirsty hand. She smile back and the two run to the rainbow end.

##########

Rachel was right. When the girls arrive to the pot, they could already see some flickers around it. It probably strikes the curiosity of most of the island inhabitants to found such a random object in the middle of a meadow covered in flowers, but for the girls it is the promess of great adventures and new friendships. This kitchen article is in reality the portal to an other dimension: Fairyland, a place where magic is a daily routine.

When Rachel look into the pot, a little form storm out: "BOO!"

Rachel jumps of surprise. The flying figure burst in a familiar laugh. Kirsty recognizes her first.

"-Izzy! It's you!

- ah! ah! Yup its me. ah! ah! ah! You should have seen your face Rachel! It was so funny."

Having return of her surprise, Rachel said th her mischievous friend:

"-Good one Izzy, but one day I will be the one to prank you.

-One day maybe... Anyway, it's good to see you girls."

Izzy the indigo fairy, like you could see, is a little prankster in the fairy world. She was a humorous, but courageous girl with direct ways. But she haven't come in the human world to say a simple "hello".

"Rachel, Kirsty, we founded something very special in Fairyland. A first time institution.

- What it is? ask Kirsty curious.

-Sorry, can't tell right now, but if you want to come..."

Of course they want! The girls know this must be an invitation from King Oberon and Queen Titania and they would never miss an opportunity to visit them. Izzy easily guess the answer by the Kirsty and Rachel faces. So with a move of her wand, sparkles begin to envelop the two humans like a comfortable blanket and they were off to the Magic world.

* * *

**If you have any questions, don't be shy to ask. However, I can't reveal too much about the plot. The only thing I can say is that Norse mythology will have a role in this story (however the original one, not the marvel universe one). All this because of the rainbow bridge that gave me silly crossover idea of fairies landing on the Bifrost after taking the wrong rainbow. The next chapters are going to be more longer.**

**Next chapter: Fairyland, cranky janitor and museum... **


End file.
